


I don't smell you in my sheets

by estranged_and_wayward



Series: Keep me where the light is [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Robb Stark is a Gift, Smut, make-up sex, theon caught feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: after their fight, Robb visits Theon's chambers
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Keep me where the light is [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587631
Kudos: 35





	I don't smell you in my sheets

**Author's Note:**

> takes place the night after that scene in the first book when Theon saves Bran from wildlings and robb is mad at him for endangering his brother's life. hope you enjoy and thank you for reading

“Theon?” 

Robb’s voice came from the other side of the door. Theon opened his eyes but stayed in bed, instead closing them again and pulling the furs up to his chin. He heard Robb knocking on the door. “Theon, I know you’re in there” he buried half his face into the pillow. “Please, Theon” that didn’t sound like the voice of Robb the Lord “I just want to talk” 

Robb might have been persistent, Theon was equally stubborn and stayed tucked under his pile of furs. He heard Robb give a heavy sigh of irritation "Alright bugger you, I'm coming in". The wench had left the door unbarred when she left so the lordling had no trouble getting in. 

Theon heard no heavy footsteps, Robb must have been barefoot. He stayed still as he heard Robb slide the peg into the door. Light from the candle he held shone in the pitch-black room. 

"Theon, I know you're awake," Robb said, getting no answer. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you." 

Theon pursed his lips but kept his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, but I've been really stressed out lately and I was scared that Bran was going to get hurt" he heard Robb swallow like he was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry for what I said but sometimes you can be reckless" he sat down at the foot of the bed "Please, Theon. Just talk to me" his voice broke and Theon felt a jolt in his heart. He shifted in the bed slightly to make room for Robb.

Robb gave a small sniffle and placed the candle on the nightstand before crawling under the furs. He pulled himself against Theon's bare back and let out a shaky breath. He draped his arm over Theon, almost like it was his last resort. 

Theon placed his hand over Robb's on top of the furs, his eyes finally falling open. There was a long silence. "I'm sorry too," he said finally. Even for how strange the phrase felt on his tongue but he felt relieved to say it. He tightened his hold on Robb's hand before turning to face him. With the light of the candle, he could just make out the glossiness of his eyes. He brought a hand to gingerly caress Robb's face. The boy let out a deep sigh. 

"I'm sorry" Theon repeated. He saw the seems of Robb the Lord splitting apart. 

Robb’s words came out in sputtered half-sentences that he seemed to cut himself off from before finishing. “I’m sorry, I just- I thought Bran was in trouble- and uh, I’m... I’m just, I miss father, and I miss mother, and I wish Jon was here- and Rickon won’t stop crying and I was scared. But I didn’t know where you were and I, I was just mad and-” 

Theon cut him off by taking hold of his shoulders. 

"I don't want to be the Lord of Winterfell anymore." Robb let out a small sob. Without thinking, Theon pulled the stark boy to his chest.

"Shh, you don't have to be a lord here." He half-whispered. He kissed the top of his head, taking in the small of his curls. He'd always loved Robb's Auburn curls, they seemed to be the only warm thing in the entire north at times. He loved a lot of things about Robb. His smile and his laugh. The way he stuck his tongue out to concentrate. How well their hands seemed to fit together. The pathetic excuse for a beard that decorated his jaw. The way his fingers moved across Theon's skin. And of course his cock, the way it seemed to ache for him. But also the way he clung to him once he had a cup of wine or two. The taste of his tongue and softness of his lips. The curve of his arse and how nice it was to stare at while they were supposed to be training. How well he listened and how his eyes lit up whenever Theon spoke of the Pyke. And his eyes, who could resist those stunning eyes. There was just so much to love about Robb, maybe that was why Theon had fallen so hard. 

Theon had always wanted to hate him. With his destined lordship and his perfect family. His perfectly alive, sane family. It would have been so easy to resent him, to hate him with all his heart. But he couldn't do it. No matter how hard he tried, and he had tried, he couldn't bring himself hate Robb. Even if he was a Stark, even if he would one day be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the largest of all the Seven Kingdoms. He just couldn't do it. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He loved the little lordling far too much.

Maybe it was because everybody liked him. How could you not after all? He was growing strong, noble and brave. He could hunt, ride and fight. His smile could melt hearts and his laugh might have moved mountains. It was nearly impossible to look into those baby blue eyes and not fall in love. That only should have served to have Theon hate him more though, he could never have even dreamed of being so perfect. 

Or maybe it was because of all the people that wanted the Lord to be, Robb wanted him. He could have chosen anyone to follow, and he chose Theon. 

He lifted Robb's face to look at him and thumbed away the tear that had managed to escape. "Here all you have to be is mine" 

Robb's lips fell apart "Only if you will be mine" 

"I will" Theon answered without hesitation before pulling Robb into the softest kiss. 

When Theon's tongue passed through his lips Robb began unlacing his breeches. “I want to be yours” he half murmured and half desperate. Theon pulled the grey tunic over his head, allowing it to fall beside the bed rather than be thrown across the room. He fucked Robb hard and slow, his hips moving in rhythmic, almost lazy motions as Robb pressed his fingers into the back of his neck, pressing hot kisses across his jaw and down to his collarbone. 

Robb moaned his name as if he were calling to one of the seven in prayer. “Theon, Theon…” 

Theon kissed along Robb's jaw, feeling the hot skin pushing beneath his lips. He dug his teeth lightly into Robb's neck, sending shivers down his spine and leaving a bruise on the pale flesh. Robb pulled himself forward and kissed Theon again. Theon tried to keep the movement of his hips steady but ceased thrusting for a moment while Robb's arms wrapped around his neck. 

He moaned Robb's name and slowly felt himself being pushed back onto the mattress. Robb moved on top of him and he felt him relax around him. "Fuck" he panted, watching Robb ride him and giving a roll of his hips. 

Robb's breathing hitched and he let out an airy, breathless moan. "Theon" they moved in tone with each other "Theon!" 

"Oh fuck yes" Theon panted "Drowned God!" He took hold of Robb's hips, causing him to let out a gasp as he quickened his movement. "Fuck! Robb!" 

"Theon… Fuck!" Robb cried as he felt Theon spend his seed inside him. With a loud gasp and another curse, the lording came all over Theon's abdomen.

For a moment neither of them moved, trying to catch their breath as the explosion settled over them. Theon looked up at Robb before looking down at himself, a mess with his come.  _ Drowned God _ . His eyes were shining like the sea did on a clear day and there was sweat glistening along his brow. The young lord looked half a god himself, sitting there still with his cock inside him, and how Theon would have worshiped him.

He had never been one that was good with words, but as Robb kisses his hand, he found himself utterly tongue-tied from what he wanted to say. Only “Fuck” is on his lips as Robb pulls off of him and lies down beside him. He wonders if he has to apologize again but eventually decides that all is forgiven when Robb kisses him again. Theon smiled against Robb’s lips, pulling him into his arms and forgetting everything that wasn’t his wolf. 


End file.
